


微醺

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Valentine's Day, 百合, 雙性轉！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 一顆威士忌酒心巧克力引起的情熱，微醺的她們在無人的貨倉肆意索取對方的溫暖。情人節賀文、黑安雙性轉H
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	微醺

**Author's Note:**

> 黑安雙性轉H，情人節賀文  
> 香香的女孩子做愛，是百合H！！！
> 
> 黑澤悠里x安達青  
> 嚴格而言是pwp但個人私設如下：  
> 三十歲魔法師安達讀到黑澤的心聲，知道黑澤是個外表亮麗內心經常欲求不滿的女人，整天想著「想要和安達做愛」這個想法，哪裡都想來一發，大概想了七年，平常的喜好是視姦安達。  
> 兩人交往後設定，安達再非魔法師。  
> 黑澤長髮身材好大概有C，安達短髮身材普通大概A-B罩杯。  
> 公司貨倉play

**《微醺》**

  
  
  


東京的街頭到處都是紅紅粉粉的花海，商店街的店鋪貼滿了各式各樣的情人節推廣優惠海報，這樣的景象默默提示安達今天正是二月十四日情人節正日。自出娘胎以來三十年，安達從沒認真過過情人節，人緣並不算得上太好的她從不妄想能夠擠身現充的行列。生命中唯一與情人節沾上邊的一次，頂多就只有在求學時期和拓植互送義理巧克力而已。

她捏緊了手中包得漂漂亮亮的巧克力盒嘆了口氣，心裏的不安再次浮現。

這是她活了這麼久，第一個與戀人共度的情人節。為此她更是故意提早回到公司，希望能偷偷溜到黑澤的位置上放下精心準備好的情人節禮物。她的計劃到暫時為止依然相當順利，辦公室確實空無一人。正當安達滿心歡喜偷跑到黑澤位置上放下巧克力的同時，她突然被從後擁入一個溫暖的懷抱。

「情人節快樂。」黑澤熟悉的嗓音在耳邊響起，然後對方綿軟的唇瓣擦過自己的臉頰。黑澤一手握住了安達拿著巧克力盒的纖細手腕，另一手接過了她手中的巧克力盒。

按耐不著唇角的上翹，安達回頭對上身後女友的視線，黑澤看著自己的目光一如以往溫柔似水。

「情人節快樂。」她回應黑澤道。

黑澤衝突然回頭的安達微微一笑，然後解開了巧克力盒上繡著銀絲的緞帶，從中取出一顆心型巧克力。拆開包裹巧克力的紙包裝後，她先是炫耀似的在安達眼皮底下揮動那顆巧克力，然後嗅了嗅。一陣淡淡的酒香撲鼻而來，她咬下一小口巧克力，巧克力的酒心夾層於舌尖漾開。金色的紙包裝在黑澤的指間滑落，無聲落在鋪著地毯的地上。

她俯身吻上安達的唇瓣，動作迅速得讓安達頓時反應不過來，隨即伸手把安達擁入懷裏。

巧克力混合不太濃烈的威士忌幽香沾上安達的味蕾，黑澤的味道很香很甜。她閉上了眼，享受著黑澤懷中的溫度。

「我們去貨倉繼續吧？」黑澤湊近了安達的耳邊低聲問道，帶著淡淡酒香的鼻息拂過安達發燙的耳根。

她明白黑澤這話中深藏的邀約意味，因而臉紅耳赤地點了點頭，顫抖的雙手揉緊了身上的黑色窄身短裙。那顆巧克力中幾滴淡淡的威士忌讓她開始迷糊，安達覺得自己好像有點失了方寸。

她從不是個容易醉倒的人，可是她早已分不清楚自己心中的悸動是因為黑澤的挑逗而引致， 或只是巧克力裏的酒精讓她微醺。黑澤牽起了她的手，領著安達走到辦公室盡頭的貨倉中。

  
  
  
  
  
  


剛才還編得整整齊齊的長黑髮早已因兩人之間激烈的擁吻而有點散亂，儘管長髮半掩著黑澤的臉容，可安達依然能從凌亂的髮絲間看見對方臉上的緋紅。她的呼吸極其紊亂，胸膛大幅起伏著，溫熱的鼻息全數撫在安達的雙頰。

安達的後背頂在貨倉的紙皮箱上，任由黑澤壓在自己身上肆意索取溫暖，情人身上的熟悉的香水幽香竄入鼻尖，高貴幹練的香氣甜而不膩。

她知道公司中的男同事一直對黑澤抱持著何等的情感，他們甚至根本懶得隱藏自己色瞇瞇的眼神。或許他們曾看見黑澤身上的長杏色風衣隨著她的步伐擺動，底下藏著的美好曲線若隱若現；或許他們曾看過黑澤翹起二郎腿時，無意露出長紗裙下的那雙雪白長腿，可是他們從來沒有真正看過黑澤被色慾征服的模樣。緊緊包裹著身體的正裝下，隱藏著的是一副如此欲求不滿的身子，縱慾得就連在公司也要忍不住在無人的貨倉偷偷解決的地步。在人前展露著職場菁英的幹練模樣，在人後——在只有安達的眼前——才剝開自己的偽裝顯露真我。

墨色的瞳映著的就只有自己的容顏，安達從不知道自己的佔有慾如此強烈，卻為此刻黑澤眼裏就只有自己一人而感到高興。她感到黑澤修長的指尖不安份地滑過自己腿上的黑色絲襪，刷過敏感的大腿內側在私密處上徘徊，靈活的五指隔著薄薄的黑色絲襪和內褲撫弄她的私處。偷偷在安達耳尖落下一吻後，黑澤的手開始撩開了她的絲襪，把襪子褪到腳裹處。

黑澤低下頭瞄了瞄安達今天穿的內褲式樣，再次抬頭之後發現安達早已發現自己的目光，正滿臉通紅嘗試別過臉來，迴避她如狼似虎的飢渴視線。輕輕把手探進了安達身穿的白蕾絲內褲，黑澤試探性地把一指深入蜜穴。

安達咬住了唇，生怕自己叫出聲來。黑澤湊近了她吻上安達的唇，她的吻一如既往有點霸道。唇上的朱色唇膏早已化開，臉上的妝粉也有點微脫，可是黑澤早已不顧一切，她的眼裏就只有安達。黑澤的吻很快讓安達舉手投降，一聲又一聲細碎的呻吟隨著黑澤手指的推進從微啟的唇間溢出，卻很快又被吻著她的黑澤吞下。

她閉上了眼，只感到黑澤香甜的吐息落在自己的頸項上，雙腿間傳來無法忽視的熾熱。黑澤早已十分熟悉安達的每一寸身體，並不需要多費時間便能找到她最敏感的一點。快感一波接著一波襲來，雙腿發軟得無法支撐著她的身軀，安達整個人幾乎是掛在黑澤的身上，依靠黑澤攙扶著自己。

雙指壞心地揉了揉安達的陰蒂，惹得對方忍不住吐出一聲嬌媚的呻吟——只可惜那聲甜膩的聲音很快隨著安達刻意的按耐戛然而止——黑澤抽出指尖，以另一手勾起安達的下巴，逼使她注視著自己。

「看著這麼可愛的安達，我也難以忍耐下去呢。」嫣紅的舌尖舔過濕潤的手指頭，吸啜的水聲聽在安達耳裏更是讓她心猿意馬。安達看著眼前做出大膽舉動的黑澤，嚥下了一口口水，視線無法從掛在黑澤指尖的晶瑩液體上抽離。

她明白黑澤話中赤裸裸的明示，伸出顫抖的手把黑澤身上的長紗裙拉下。布料隨著地心吸力落下，盤在她的腳邊。裙子退去後，安達看見黑澤裙下的黑色內褲已經明顯濕了一大片。

「都是安達的錯。」黑澤低聲在安達的耳邊呢喃，「讓我這麼想做。」

「明明就只是你欲求不滿。」又想起了兩人交往前黑澤滿腦子的成人情節畫面，安達忍不住回嘴道。

「因為安達一直在我的身邊，才讓我如此欲求不滿。」

黑澤唇上掛著戲謔的微笑，低頭看著安達拉下了自己的內褲，試探性地探入一指。她湊近了安達，再次吻上對方香甜的唇。

四目交投，熾熱的慾望之火在兩人間紅紅燃燒著，一發不可收拾得仿佛可以燎原。

「.......貨倉裏面吧。」一把不屬於兩人的男聲突然響起，嚇得安達立刻東張西望。她的目光終於落在緊閉的貨倉大門上，那把聲音似乎從門後傳來。此時安達心中情動的火種也仿佛熄滅了大半。

「真可惡，居然這麼早便回來了。」黑澤嘖了聲，拉著安達的手領她躲在堆至天花板的紙箱堆後，走避時不忘帶走剛才脫下的裙子。黑澤坐在鐵貨架上，用力把安達往自己的方向一拉，瞬間失去平衡的安達倒在她的身上。就在兩人及時躲避後，貨倉大門應聲而開，浦部和六角走了進來。聽見了兩人進入的聲響後，跨坐在黑澤身上的安達不敢亂動，生怕任何動靜也會引來同事們的注意。

黑澤的臉擱在安達的頸窩上，把對方擁得很緊，右手再次不安份地從後玩弄起安達的蜜穴。冰涼的指尖觸及私密部位之際，安達瞪大了雙眼想要阻止黑澤的舉動，卻被對方以一個調皮的眼神推搪過去。她有點害怕會六角和浦部會聽見她和黑澤的騷動，或是嗅到這裏濃郁的情慾氣味。

「二零一八年夏天的產品嗎？」六角熟悉的嗓音響起，接著傳入耳中的是兩人不齊整的腳步聲。他們交談的聲音越來越響，而黑澤的手也越發不安份。

「沒記錯的話是那年七月左右研發的。」浦部補充道，「貨倉裏面應該還有一些庫存，雖然在我印象中剩下的存貨不多。」

「二零一八年嘛......」兩人的腳步聲在龐大的貨倉中迴盪，然後聲響停在黑澤和安達躲藏的紙箱堆前，「應該就是這裡了。」

安達屏息靜氣，窩在黑澤懷裏緊緊咬著唇。雙腿間黏糊溫熱的觸感讓她難以忽視，黑澤的指尖忽然突襲最敏感的一處，惹得她差點沒忍住叫出聲。她狠狠地瞪了瞪黑澤，然而安達淚水迷濛的任何一個眼神看在黑澤眼裡均是赤裸裸的挑逗。

身後的紙箱傳來紙皮磨擦的細碎聲響，安達有點擔心地回過頭來看著堆至天花的紙箱圍牆。

「啊，找到了。產品編號是SH-05對吧？」六角的聲音響起，然後從紙箱圍牆後傳來的是一下重物落地的聲響。

「沒錯，就是這個。夏日煙火祭的特別版圓珠筆。」浦部回答，嘆了口氣，「真不明白山口先生為什麼非要在冬天訂夏日特別版圓珠筆。」

兩人的聲音越行越遠，安達在聽見貨倉大門重重關上後終於舒了口氣，冷不防被黑澤偷襲吻上了唇。兩人的唇交纏成一個沸騰的熱吻，黑澤嚐到了安達口中殘餘的巧克力香甜。她挑逗似的地輕咬安達的唇，右手的手指換了個角度繼續進攻著她的蜜穴。確認了四周無人之後，黑澤也變得大膽了起來，肆意攻擊著安達身體上的最敏感一處。情色的水聲響起，與安達柔柔的喘息聲一同是黑澤心中無比催情的魔藥。同時，黑澤也感到安達也小心翼翼地撫上自己的私密處。

光是看安達迷醉的模樣早已讓她心癢難耐，再加上心愛的情人親自為自己服務，更是讓黑澤更沉迷於情慾之中。

「安達.....」她緩緩呼喚對方的名，此刻才發現自己的嗓音早已因為情慾而有點沙啞，「好喜歡、好喜歡妳。」

黑澤以空出來的一手撫上安達的短髮，微微勾起她的髮絲在髮上落下一吻。

「我也很喜歡黑——嗯——-」唇瓣間吐出一聲抽高的呻吟，安達突然拱起了腰肢，旋即癱倒在黑澤懷中。雙峰隨著安達喘著粗氣而起伏著。此刻的她如同在半空中漂浮著，高潮後的快感讓她整個人感到輕飄飄得異常不真實。儘管如此，她依然保持一絲微弱的理智，並沒有停止手中的動作，把黑澤也在不久之後推上高潮。

香汗淋漓的兩人互相擁抱著，微弱的喘息聲在貨倉中迴盪。

「捨不得離開你。」黑澤呢喃，「可是再不出現在辦公室裏面的話，其他人便會生疑了。」

安達微微一笑，輕吻黑澤的額角，拉起黑澤的手，與她十指緊扣。

「下班後我們的時間還多著呢，不是嗎？」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


整理好衣衫儀容後，她們終於離開了貨倉，回到了自己的辦公桌前。

黑澤偷偷把一顆酒心巧克力拋進口中，巧克力於口腔中緩緩融化。看見了安達在此時碰巧與自己的視線交接，她衝對方眨了眨眼，舌尖舔過嘴角不慎沾到的巧克力碎屑。

安達送的酒心巧克力如同她本人一般。

——甘甜而讓人迷醉。

**Author's Note:**

> 情人節快樂！  
> 第一次寫FxF的肉，有點擔心寫得不好看orz


End file.
